Darkness in the Shadows
by JadeRose1
Summary: What happens after Jade enters to face the Demons... picks up right as Jade enters Cena's childhood fort in Thuganomics or Just plain Thug.
1. Chapter 1

_Darkness in the Shadows  
><em>_Time frame: Right before the end of Thuganomics or Just plain Thug.  
><em>_Summery: What happens after Jade enters to face the Demons...  
><em>( #denotes another language#)

**(Disclaimer for this & every other chapter: I own none of the wrestlers in this story or any other story I write. I write this purely for fun & feedback. I get no financial gain what so ever from this story. So please read, enjoy & review. JR)**

_I can't believe I am doing this...come on Jade it can't be that bad...just get in there & get this thing closed, then you can head home & enjoy rest of your time off. _Pushing the door of the fort opened she walked inside talk about things not feeling right. The moment she did she could feel herself thrown through a dimension rift. What looked like a small kids fort on the outside lead to a large dark stone chamber on the inside lit by touches on the wall. Turning to look behind her she could see the door was no longer there as well. _Lovely just lovely now what? Can't get out how I got in._It was at that point she felt a second bolt strike her back. Gritted teeth she fought to stay on her feet. She had to find that portal & find it NOW! A inhuman tone voice was heard, it was only her gift of tongues that could she understand.

#Another one of them foolish to enter our lair#  
>#I thought it only the males the used these homes#<br>#This one different though#  
>#Yes she not crumble like the other#<br>#Yes...but she also the one who is trying to keep us in# A laugh that would normally pierce the soul rang through the air, oddly held little effect on her.  
>"Show yourselves...you have no place among us."<br>#Foolish little one...thinks we can be commanded.#  
>#Shall we humor her...have some fun with her...it is boring awaiting our 'brother'#<br>#True and with her attempt to keep us in, if she actually succeeded it may just keep him out#  
>#In that case she must be taken out...if she gone her power fades...the 'cage' fades with her#<br>Hearing movement she carefully removes one of the daggers from her bag, slipping her glasses off with the other placing them away.

She saw one emerge it was very much like the form in her drawing. Stood about 10 feet tall Shades of deep crimson covered it's skin. Folded across the back was a pair of even deeper crimson bat like wings. Held in one hand was a multi stranded whip of sorts that glowed with an unknown energy, She could only surmise that was the source of the bolts. She could hear the other move behind her. She hoped since she only heard the two voice that that was all there was. The one that was facing her almost emitted a snarl of sorts. It's voice a deep almost bestial tone. "What are you..."  
>"The one that will send you back to what ever plane of the Abyss ye emerged from"<br>"You...you alone." That laugh emerged from its throat again but she stood strong. "You are different..." It walked closer, it's large frame almost sounded like thunder on the stone floor. It leaned down close the smell of brimstone filled her senses making it hard to breath, why she didn't know she should of expected it.

"You be interesting to keep us...entertained..." It's free claw like hand reached out it's nail tracing along her face, she could feel almost a searing sensation.  
>"Samael himself couldn't tempt me fiend." With that she plunged the dagger she held concealed into the beings torso with all the force she had. It's howl filled the air. Something in her just told her to move quickly. Dodging to the left she saw the flash of a bolt go past her luckily striking the one she just stabbed. Normally a demons weapon would not effect another, more so of the same type, but she guess the bolt mixed with the blade made a lethal combo as next she knew a pile of cinders.<p>

"You will pay for that." The other one snarled as she stood back up looking at him.  
>"We shall see who will pay." She made a dash for where the dagger laid. Sadly bad timing on her part for as she turned to face the second form was the same time he lashed outward with the whip. She had no clue how he go that close that fast. The falls of the whip lapped as her body searing clothing &amp; flesh alike. The feeling as if someone took a hot poker &amp; traced it across the skin, but it was like ten of them all hitting various parts of the body.<p>

That sensation took more then even for her ability to take. It was time for her own scream to fill the air. Sinking to her knees praying the sensation would fade fast so she could dispatch of this last thing in her way. So she may close the gate where ever it was in hope that would free John. Her mind in a sea of pain, she then felt herself be lifted by the shoulders. The demon looked her in the eyes, its were almost as dark & soulless looking as hers, but red instead of black.

"What are you...most would of perished in that strike."  
>Her voice shifted from that of her human guise to the soft almost wispy tone of her true shadow lands form. "I am one of the gate keepers...you have no cause here." It almost snarled tossing her aside.<br>"NONE OF THEM RESIDE AMOUNG HUMANS!" She slowly got up turning to face him. Since this was not earth per-say & she had already told him what she was. She allowed her senses to spread & change. The normal flesh tones to her skin, that which was not seared by the whip or energy bolts shifted to that of almost a ghostly white. Black like shadows could be seen almost swirling themselves around the injured parts of her body. Her Brown hair darkened to that of an iridescent black & straitened. It moved faintly in an unseen wind.

"Now...you...shall...pay." She almost glided towards the demon. There was hesitation of a moment, they all heard tales of the ones that were some times called the gate keepers or the keepers of balance...beings that were neither good nor evil. Then a faint smile across it's face. This one was different...it acted alone & among humans. A part of the tail it had never heard. As she was about the use the dagger on the stunned form she felt a sharp searing entering her chest. Her mouth opened with a banshee like scream. Though she could not see it, almost blinded from the pain it was as if its nails & tips of the claws had pierced through her chest. Focusing on survival. she swung the blade, the energy & rage behind it severed the hand that was reaching within her.

The demon howled & pulled back in pain. Her eyes peered into it as her free hand reached up removing what was left of the hand from her chest. She felt odd...weak, but she knew this had to be done...and now. As fast as the shadows themselves she moved behind the demon before it could react. The Dagger flew across it's massive neck. Normally such blow wouldn't of hardly made a dent. This was different though. Just as the hand had, so had the head. Clean off of it's shoulders. The Body still not vanishing, she figured it must be this dimension...maybe that means hopefully they are really dead & not just banished for a year & a day. Collapsing to the ground herself, she used what senses she could to try to locate the portal so that one she could toss that heap back through & two destroy the darned thing already.  
>Closing her eyes she allowed herself to seek any strong energy source that may be there. Feeling it she slowly stood up. an incantation passes her lips. Motioning toward the area she felt the energy the air slowly shimmers reveling the portal. Her first task was tossing the parts of the second demon. The first a pile of ash she couldn't do much for. The next task closing the gate itself. A mix of incantation and draining of energy as well...as hers was fading she needed the energy of the gate to fuel her in it's own destruction.<p>

As it went from time to time she felt a tightening in her chest as if it still had it's claws in her. She would deal with that later. Finally it closed in on itself. a faint explosion rattled the room. Falling to her knees in exhaustion. Sadly it would be short lived as the room began to shake more...with them & the gate gone this pocket dimension was falling apart. She just hoped she could use her abilities to get out. Fighting to stand she made her way to an area where the torchlight caused a large enough shadow for her to escape thorough.


	2. Chapter 2

As the ground began to shake outside the fort faintly under everyone feet Taker knew this couldn't be very good. As he kept his eyes on John he could almost see the dark aura slip away from around him. That much was a good sign. When he saw John collapse he knew he was no longer needed…at least not there. Retreating to his view point he watched as Krys picked herself up looking around. Then calling out for Jade…Yes where did she vanish off too…there was no debris to search. He saw Krys had John taken care of so he slipped away while she was distracted to begin his own search.

Making his way back to the nearby road where he had a bike hidden. Hopping on he took off, exactly where he did not know for sure. He allowed his instincts be his guide. His ride lead him to an old cemetery. Whatever gate there was it was hanging crooked on rusted hinges. Most of the gravestone either broken or overgrown. Parking off to the side he dismounted. His head hung low for a second, partly out of respect & partly of disgust.

It wasn't till he walked past the gate & looked more closely at one of the few standing stone in the moonlight that he realized part of the places condition may have been age. Most of the graves seemed to be a hundred years or more old. A few cleared stops were of slightly newer graves. Sadly some looked turned as if someone had been trying to unearth what ever. He was sure it was nothing more then grave robbers…that was until he saw the symbols scribed on the side of one of the mausoleums. Archaic symbols, or someone poor attempt at them. He didn't want to guess what they were trying to do.

"LEAVE" A faint yet commanding tone filled the air. His head moved to try to find the source. "LEAVE"  
>"No I am seeing a…friend." <em>Why did I just call her that?<em> _I hardly know her_…he had to call her something.  
>"No friends here…I warn you….leave out of here."<br>"I know she is here…Where is Jade?"  
>"Nooooo Jade here less they are among the rested that will stir less you leave."<br>_What this thing mean will stir unless I leave? Why I have a bad feeling…is she like John was? Well better then nothing._"JADE?…Is that you.?"  
>An almost angry hiss is heard in the air. "You were warned."<p>

Mark could hear the beginning of some sort to chant…perhaps an incantation. He had a feeling this was not going to be good. That could have been among the understatements of the year. The air began to be filled with the sounds of stone moving, iron creaking, dirt shifting. Then a sight not even the Deadman would wish to see. Various shifting & shuffling forms in the distance heading his way. Forms of the departed. Zombie to skeletal all heading in his way. Now few would call him a chicken, but even he had limits. He started to back away, but realized these things could move faster then portrayed in movies. Turning he nearly ran for the gate, of course had no clue what he was going to do once he got to it as he remember the darn thing was busted.

He was to focused on what was behind him to notice what was in front of him. As he came out of the cemetery he ran right into Krys tumbling them both to the ground in a heap.  
>"YOU BIG OAF" Krys untangled herself standing up, she then realized who she called an oaf…ok what would he be running from out here…unless Jade is there &amp; was…she doubt that would even do it. Then she saw the mass of forms heading their way. Going on a hunch she stayed where she was as Mark got up.<br>"What you doing out here…come on…"  
>She turned her head to look up at him. "I think the same reason you are…though I don't know why you are. We don't need to run…look." Mark looked back towards the cemetery to see the masses of undead begin to retreat &amp; thin out returning to he could only guess where it was they belonged. "We won't be able to get near her till morning….lets find a place to rest ourselves." Mark offered a reluctant nod…why was he listening to this…child. Maybe cause she knew more about Jade then he did, so she may have a better clue about her. "I parked my car near your bike…just follow me I know a small motel around here." She turned heading back down the road.<p>

It was mid-morning when they both woke up. Even though Mark didn't get much sleep. A Mix of sitting in a chair, mixed with the abundance of thoughts through his head. Krys stretched getting out of bed. She looked over at Mark with a faint shake of her head.  
>"Sorry they only had one room left, I told you I was willing to take the chair."<br>He lightly scratched at his beard as he stood from the chair stretching. "I would never hear of it." He began to head for the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Krys walked to the desk sitting on the chair there already trying to think of their plan of action.

"So now what?" His smooth yet gruff tone shook her from her thoughts.  
>"I don't fully know. I always worked with Jade…never against her." She lowered her head mumbling to herself.<br>"What?"  
>Krys' head lifted to look at him &amp; then standing."It's nothing."<br>"You think you should of done more…tried harder out there?" She faintly raised a brow a questioning look. "I'm right aren't I?"  
>"Maybe." She looked away sitting down again. "That's in the past…lets see what we going to do about now &amp; tonight."<p>

"Well" Mark moves to sit in the chair he was sleeping in before "You know more about her then I do, you have any clue what happened to her?"  
>"Not really except…never mind."<br>"Spill it girl…I ain't gonna think you nuts…Remember who you talking to here." She turned her head to look at him…he had a point She remember watching the Ministry on tv she wonders how much was act & how much was real. That would need to wait for another time. "First off how long you two been 'dealing' with those things?"  
>That question threw Krys off faintly. "Me…not long…that was actually my first encounter. Jade…well…I don't know how many encounters with those she has had…but of the supernatural sort…Quite a while."<br>"How bout an estimate?"  
>Almost looks like she is trying to figure math in her head. A faint chuckle "If my math is right…about 13 years. Maybe longer…but that seems about right."<br>"She not that old."  
>"I know…she started young. Don't let her age fool you."<br>"I'll keep that in mind…so what do we do about her? You think perhaps she got possessed herself?"  
>"No…if that was the case the fort wouldn't of disintegrated."<br>"Possible…then what?"  
>"Something from the fight affected her…changed her. My guess something with the flow of her energy."<br>"What?"  
><em>Damn why I say that out loud?<em> "You should know everything in life has an energy to it…well Jade learned how to tap into hers in certain cases. If that flow of energy in her some how got changed…corrupted…maybe that is why she is acting this way. "  
>"That blast she took outside."<br>"Maybe."  
>"So how you suggest we…correct this energy problem."<br>"That part I am not sure…first we need to see if that was really her there last night, & it may be best we do it why it is still light out." Mark looks at her faintly puzzled. Krys sighs. "After an accident a few years ago she doesn't like to go out during the day."  
>"The reason she wears the sunglasses?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Ok then lets go." They both nod &amp; head out the door. Reaching their rides it was decided it would be better if they both just took Krys' car. Mark would of rather been on his bike, but realized that if they did get Jade there would be no way all 3 of them would fit. Hopping in they took off hoping an idea would come to them on the way, as sitting in the room they were only burning daylight.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**(OK anything like this: **_~This denotes some sort of telepathic communication or at least attempt at it~_** Once again enjoy & please review)**

Reaching a good spot they parked & continued the rest of the way on foot. Neither one had a set plan they just hoped something would come to them when it was needed. Reaching the gate Mark froze in his tracks looking around.  
>"What the hell?" He looked around &amp; everything was as it was before. As if nothing was touched or moved from the night before. Krys faintly shook her head.<br>"Illusions." Was all she said before she walked through the rickety gate. Mark followed her unsure if she meant last night was or what they were seeing now was. Just another mystery that might need to get answered later.

"Ok so where do we look for her." He asked her.  
>"One moment." Krys closed her eyes focusing, time to put some of that training to use.<em> ~Jade? Where are you?~<em>  
><em>~Leave~<em>  
><em>~Jade~<em>  
><em>~Leave~<em>  
><em>~No…you had me with you to watch your back I was dumb for having you go in alone~<em>  
><em>~Only following my instructions, my orders, Now leave~<em>  
>Her eyes still closed she began to walk in a random direction, Mark unknowing why was following her.<br>_~Order are sometimes meant to be broken like now~_  
><em>~NO leave~<em>  
><em>~We want to help~<em>  
><em>~We?~<em>  
><em>~Yes We…Mark is here too~<em>  
><em>~Mark?~<em>  
><em>~Yes the one you think~<em>  
><em>~Then both of you Leave.~<em>  
><em>~No we both want to help you.~<em>  
><em>~Nothing to help leave~<em>  
><em>~I know you got hurt.~<em>  
><em>~You not a healer…leave~<em>  
><em>~No~<em>  
><em>~I said leave…now~<em>  
><em>~I'm not your pet to order around~<em>  
><em>~for your safety…LEAVE NOW~<em>  
>The last command caused almost a backlash of energy on Krys causing her to cringe with pain dropping to a knee. She hardly even noticed at first that Mark was still there alone touching her. Helping her to stand.<p>

"You ok?" He asked trying not to look worried.  
>"Yeah I'm fine, not sure she is though."<br>"You two have a close bond?"  
>"Yeah I guess you can say that. She is here some where close, but doesn't want us here."<br>"Hmm like me last night."  
>"Yeah, but if she tried a repeat good chance you won't have a reason to run."<br>"HEY! I didn't run." Taker said trying to almost defend himself.  
>"We will discus that later, lets just find her before it gets too much later."<br>"Well any more clues this isn't exactly a small place."  
>"Yeah this way." Krys began to walks towards a section of the cemetery that housed different mausoleums. "Before you ask…she needs to watch her expose to the sun…so I figure she would be hiding some place darkened." She started to look around them using her heightened senses to try to track her down. She reached one where there was a break in the seal of the door &amp; she could also make out faint breathing inside. Stopping right outside she motioned Mark to wait. At first he shook his head no. "We have no time to argue. Just wait here incase she tries to get past me. We known each other for too long for her to harm me. <em>I hope that's true <em>" A Reluctant nod as Mark took point outside.

Slowly pushing the heavy door Krys crept inside. A smell of decay from ages ago filled her senses. Defiantly a place she didn't want to be in longer then she had to be. She didn't like what she saw in a corner of the room. Jade laid semi-curled in the corner. Her hair a tangled mess about her face, her eyes closed, her breath low & slow, labored to a point. Her clothing primarily the top barely rags covering her. The exposed skin showed various states of bruises, the worst thing was the five wounds that where on her chest, almost right over where the heart would be. A darkness radiated from them that even Krys' training could pick up, the same off feeling she felt from John when he was possessed. She also saw an odd burn on Jade's left hand. At first she wasn't sure what caused it along with the others…That was untill she noticed the dagger laying just out of Jade's fingertip range. It was then that she noticed the burn on her hand matched that of the dagger handle. That she knew had to be a bad sign.

"Ja.." Her voice got caught in her throat. She began to stand her legs felt heavy, wobbly. She had trouble standing but why…she then recognized the feeling…It was Jade. It was her draining ability…but why on her? She tried to make her way back towards the door. She felt her self begin to loose consciousness. She knew she was so close to the door but unsure if she could reach it. She focused what she could to get out the brief words before blacking out.  
>"Mark…Help." Was all she could get out before slipping into a darkness.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The next thing clear in Krys' mind was the semi-softness of the bed. Her eyes fighting to open. Once they did the first sight she saw was a pair of cool green eyes looking down at her as he was removing a wash cloth from her head. That unexpected sight cause even her to jump some. He offered what some would guess would of been a warm smile.

"You ok?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Good, had me worried bit. Almost was debating taking you to a hospital." Krys slowly sat up looking at him.  
>"Why didn't you?"<br>"What you want me to tell them? That you passed out in a grave yard while looking for a friend that may be possessed by demons?"  
>Krys faintly chuckled "Does sound loony to most I guess."<br>"Yeah just a bit."  
>"So how long was I out?"<br>"A few hours…it's already night."  
>"It could have been worse."<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Did you feel anything when you came in after me?"<br>"Not really why?"  
>"She was there, but in bad shape. Passed out…but that is kinda expected for her."<br>"How?"  
>"Well she sort of have this…habit when she gets hurt. She goes into almost a light coma like state for about 3 days then she is fine."<br>"Well she picked a funny place to do it."  
>"I know, but I think there may be a reason behind it."<p>

Standing up she moved toward the mirror looking herself over. Her normally rich skin held a faint ashy tone. She gave a faint sigh as she turned moving to one of the chairs. "It seems something is draining the energy around where she is. If she had a feeling that was gonna happen…she may of picked a place like that. A place where there would have been no one to get harmed."  
>"Don't exactly sound like someone possessed, they live for trouble &amp; mayhem."<br>"At the time she did it, maybe it hadn't gotten a hold yet."  
>"And what you think now?"<br>"Sadly a good possibility."  
>"Why what did you see there?"<br>"Her badly beat up…more so then she would normally look after being injured for two days…she heals fast. What caught my eye most was five circular marks on her chest & a burn to her left hand."  
>"Any clue the cause of either?"<br>Krys lowered her head with a faint nod. "The burn to the hand…it matched the handle of a dagger she had…one she gave me a copy of."  
>"Do you still have it?"<br>"Yeah I think in the car."  
>"Good we may need it."<br>Krys' head shot up looking at him a hint of gold to her eyes shining through. "Don't you dare think of using it on her." Her voice held a faint growl. Mark offered a faint chilling smile, at this point not much shocked him.  
>"I wasn't planning on it…only if we had to. Sadly sacrifices sometimes need to be done for the greater good."<br>"What you know of sacrifices…besides those you claimed to of done on TV?" Her temper was getting more out of control. Mark tried to grasp what he was seeing as he watched Krys' eyes turn even more golden & turn faintly almond shaped of the cat.  
>His tone softened faintly but tried to fight the instinct to back up. "More then even I care to admit. Now Calm down, hopefully it won't come to that. What are you some kinda familiar?"<br>"What?"  
>"I suggest you look in the mirror Hun."<p>

Krys stood again walking over to the mirror she looked & faintly cursed under her breath. She so needed to work on her temper…or the shift…or both. Closing her eyes she took a few deep breaths calming herself back down. Rarely is she that…careless, then again she is protective of Jade…the though of using that blade on her of all people. _Then again…that knife shouldn't have much effect on her…at least not long term. If it does what she claimed it did….it should only harm or kill the demon part…WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? _She shakes her head before turning to sit back down. "What you mean by familiar?"

Mark tried not to chuckle faintly. "You never heard of a Familiar before?"  
>"I heard of them…but I am not some pet."<br>"They are not exactly…depends which story you want."  
>"How about the one that makes you think I am one."<br>"Ok…Not all familiars as cats…but that is a common form. Also just that a form, some feel familiars can change their form or appearance. They are assistance or guides to a witch. What little you told me or I figured out about Jade I figured she might fall under the category of a witch. With how protective of her you are, the fact you did help with the protection circles…and you recent…change when I hardly mentioned harming her in anyway."

"Unless a human can be one…no I'm not. It is just sort of a role I have taken over the years with her. We are like sisters & I know she would behave the same with me. As for my…change it was a gift I found out runs in the females of my family…a gift Jade has been helping me understand. Helping me understand it, embrace it, use it right."  
>"Ok fine…back to the task at hand. You said she is normally out for three nights?"<br>"Yeah"  
>"So you want to wait till she should be awake then see what damage is done OR see what we can do now before she comes to…incase she is also changed…before she can do anything to us?"<br>"Wait…if the energy drain around her is somehow connected to her…hopefully that will stop once she wakes up."  
>"I hope you are right…in that case we have one more night after this one."<br>"Damn & I am set to return on the road with John."  
>"Fake an illness."<br>"I can't…"  
>"Yeah same here…I am expected back tomorrow. Well then Jade may need to be dealt with if or when you hear anything from her."<br>"Yeah I guess." Krys hated the though of leaving Jade there for who knows how long.  
>"Well then get some more rest if we both leaving tomorrow." Mark begins heading for the chair.<br>"Na uh mister" Mark turned his head raising an eye brow. "You take the bed…I slept in it enough today it seem…plus I can sleep just fine in the chair."  
>"I won't hear of it."<br>"I mean it…move away from the chair…I'm not gonna argue."  
>Mark tried not to yawn, he wasn't about to fight. So he walked over to the bed, Removing his boots &amp; Shirt before moving into the bed. Krys smirked moving to the chair sitting sort of side ways in it she liked getting her way even if it was going to be a little uncomfortable.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

*About a week later*

Krys was walking down the hall of the arena backstage area. She was heading for Bischoff's office after getting word he wanted to see her. Reaching the door she knocked.  
>"Come in" Came the voice from the other side. Krys pushed the door open to see Eric on the phone. He motioned her to wait a second. "I'll call you back…yeah…yes as soon as I know anything ." Hanging up the phone he stood up &amp; motioned to a seat. "Thank you for coming so soon." Krys nodded walking over to a chair &amp; sitting after which Eric retook his seat.<p>

"So you wanted to see me boss?"  
>"Yes…when did you see Jade last?"<br>"Well I saw her when she got out of the hospital, but I talked to her about a week ago. Why?"  
>"Well she was scheduled for a follow-up appointment &amp; missed it. Titan has tried to reach her by phone &amp; cell phone with no answer. Vince is awaiting word from a carrier they sent to her home. I am only asking you about her &amp; telling you this cause I know you two are close friends. Since you both are new here I didn't know who else she may have had close contact with. Can you suggest anyone or anything?"<p>

Hearing that did worry Krys a little, she didn't even realize at first it should have been about a week since Jade would of woken up. She thought of who else may have a clue about her.  
>"No one comes to mind right away sir. If I hear anything I will let you know."<br>"Be sure you do…I know she has skills & it be a shame for her to be written off so soon here. Also don't want to think of something else happening to her."  
><em>Oh my is Eric actually showing concern? Nay…there must be something in it for him. <em>"Of course, anything else?"  
>"No that is all." Krys nods as she stands, turning she walks out of the room. Time for her to begin her own search.<p>

Heading down the hall she scanned the different locker room signs. Seeing the one she was after she knocked on the door.  
>"Who is it?"<br>"Krys open up."  
>The door opened with Hall standing on the other side. "Hey Chica, what I do for ya." He said with that smarmy smile of his.<br>"Cut the accent Hall I need to see Nash." Hall gave her a brief glare before turning his head back towards the room.  
>"Hey big man…it for you." He walks back in when Nash comes over.<br>"Hey Krys…what's up? I doubt you here for a social visit."  
>"We need to talk in Private."<br>"Hmmm ok…one minute." He shuts the door. She can makes out a few voices inside. A few moments pass before the door opens again & she watches as a few wrestlers file out. Hall, Hogan, Michaels. She caught a bit of a comment of why didn't he tell them he went for that kind. She tried not to be insulted as Kevin just shoed then on their way. He step to the side to allow her in shutting the door behind her.  
>"Ok what's wrong with Jade?"<br>"What?"  
>"Krys we never seen eye to eye except when it comes to her. I already know you didn't want to see me in private to pour your heart out to me." Her eyes narrowed faintly at even the thought. "Sorry, trying to cut the tension. So what happened? Last I heard from her was right after the attack. Warned me there was something wrong with Cena."<p>

"Yeah there was…that was taken care of, but now Jade has turned up missing. I saw her about a week ago when we went to deal with the problem with John."  
>"So what happened?"<br>"He was possessed…we cleared that, but in the process Jade got into a fight with what was controlling him. She was injured, but in one of her healing states. I had no contact with her after that. Eric just asked me about her cause there was no answer at her place or her cell phone."  
>"I don't know anything but I'll check two other sources."<br>"Steve & Waya?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Ok let me know what you find."  
>"Will do."<br>"Thanks." Krys stood walking out returning to John's locker room for his match that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Steven was at home in the back with Susan & the kids. They watched the kids playing when his cell phone began to ring.  
>"Who would be calling you Hun?"<br>"I don't know maybe it's McManus?" He reaches over picking it up. "Hello Bordon here…Hey Big man what's up?…um no…I see hold on…" Standing he looked at his wife motioning he was going to take this inside. A faint nod from her he turned walking back inside from the patio. "Ok big man go on…what you mean missing…well…I have to admit it has been quite a few months, if not longer. Damn I did drop the ball didn't I…ok no need to rub it in…Hey I was focusing on saving my family…I know she is…well that may have been part of the problem neither one of us wanted to deal with…if she wanted to talk to me she knew how to do it as well…I don't know if I still can. I forget the last time I even tried to do that…where was she last seen?…Massachusetts? That is a bit far for my reaches, but I'll see what I can do…well I may not know anything for a few days big guy, remember that only works if she is asleep…ok will do, you too."

He walked back out & sitting back in his chair.  
>"What's wrong Steve?"<br>"Wh…oh nothing Sue."  
>"Don't give me that…I know that look…big man? Was that Nash?"<br>"Yeah it was"  
>"What's wrong with him?"<br>"Him personally nothing, a mutual friend of ours went missing a few days ago."  
>"Dear lord anyone I know?"<br>"Well I remember you met her at least once. Do you remember Jade?"  
>"Oh that girl that you help get the job for…the one we had the party for once?"<br>"Yeah that's her."  
>"I hope they can find her."<br>Steve moved forward in the chair elbows on his lap lightly wringing his hands together.

"I told Kevin I would see if I can go help search the last place she was seen, or maybe closer to her home."  
>"Steve no." His head raised to look at her. "Steve please I didn't mean to sound so harsh…it just you finally have time with us, Something you rarely could do when you worked. You already awaiting another offer, which will send you over seas of all places." He reached over touching her hand reassuringly.<p>

"It will hopefully only before a few days then I will be back. I'm going to check out her place see if the police missed anything & then the last area she was seen." Susan offered a faint nod & a sigh.  
>"I'm not gonna stop you am I…it wouldn't be right for me too, just be careful?"<br>"Why you even need to ask that?" He stood up offering her a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to see when I can get my flight for." He turned heading inside to make his arrangements. Sue watched him as he walked away, why did she have a bad feeling about him going after that girl.

Steven headed out the next afternoon for his first of three stops. He was going to seek out Jade's teacher Waya directly. See if maybe he has had any contact with her since she vanished. He figured that was as good a guess as any place. Why was his nerves tied in knots as he looked out the planes window on the flight from California to New York state. He made sure not to drink anything except soda & tea He knew he had to keep his mind clear.

The Plane landing at Buffalo Niagara International Airport he grabbed the case from luggage & then headed to pick up his rental. Getting outside he placed the case in the trunk & then took off for what would be about another hour & a half drive toward the old reservation, a lot better then the almost five hours he would have had to drive in he had flown into Albany International.

Reaching the road he turned down partly surprised he remember how to get there himself. He pulled up out front the trading post & headed inside. He basically just stopped in long enough to let them know he was there in case they wondered about the owner of the unknown car. Walking back outside he looked for a sign on the right path. Picking one at random he began to walk. He wasn't sure how long he was walking before he reached the clearing near the old long house, Looking around he could tell the area was fixed up some since he was there last.

"Anyone here?" Oh yeah like he expected an answer. He turned heading into the long house to see what supplies there were if any…at least maybe fire wood. He did find enough wood to start a fire but felt he may need more before night was over so that was his first task at hand, to find any fallen dry wood he could set aside if he needed it. Heading back inside he set his finds aside & began to build a fire in the fire place. Once the flames were glowing brightly he moves to sit on one of the cots.

"Ok how long till I know if this is going to help or not?…great Steve go ahead & talk to your self." He sighed lowering his head. Standing then pacing he hated the waiting game. He didn't even know if Waya was even there…if anyone was there for that matter. He never thought to ask at the trading post. Thinking of stepping outside the sky grew dark fast as a wild storm formed from no where. Thinking better of it he stepped back into the building allowing the door to close. Something was unnatural about it, but what? Sitting back down his focus shifted from that of the fire & the storm outside. His mind swirling of different thoughts.

Lost in the middle of one of this thoughts when the door blows open. A flash of lightning fills the room at the two forms enter. Steven looking over stands grabbing a blanket from the cot walking over to Waya as Sasha walks over to the fire place laying down by it.  
>"Glad you were around."<br>"You should know I am never farther then I need to be. What can I help you with, it has been too long."  
>"Yes longer then I should have been gone. My reason here is Ja…I mean Golanv." Waya nods with a sigh.<br>"So she is the one that closed the breech in the barrier?"  
>"What barrier?"<br>"Hmm you didn't know?"  
>"I only know there was a problem with a coworker of hers. She went to where he lived to help him &amp; that she went missing soon after. I was told she was bad off, but not much else."<br>"I see." Waya walked over towards the fire to dry himself. "Part of our duty as you know is to keep the balance of light &dark, Good & evil. That also mean keeping a balance between what some humans would call Angels & their opposing counterpart demons or devils."  
>"you mean the devil?"<br>"That is a matter still being debated even on our side. Focus on the first part…demons"  
>"What about them?"<br>"Well lets just say they don't always like to stay where they belong. Sometimes they find weaknesses in the barrier that separates their realm from this one. Hence a breech. I sensed there was one recently, but it was not discovered till it was already closing. Many thought it may have been a summoning circle that was being closed by who ever opened it, or a coven that found it shutting it before anymore damage could be caused. There was a rumor that she may have had a hand in it. I didn't think she would of tackled something like that alone. Then again even I underestimate her at times. Though at times I think she may overestimate herself & what she can handle. Sadly she is not here. You saying she had not been seen by anyone for a while is not good. I shall check the shadows for her. Though if they had not reported anything yet I doubt I will find much. Rest the night…focus on your meditations. I can feel you're out of touch with them & you may need those you knew before plus some in this matter. I will be back in the morning letting you know what I found out if anything."  
>"Thank you."<br>"Thank me after we find her." Waya turned heading for the door as he did he whistled getting Sasha's attention who got up & followed Waya out.

After he left Steven returned to the fire placing a few more logs before laying down on the cot listening to the slowing rain.


	7. Chapter 7

*Dream Sequence*

He still heard the rain but it was in the distance as he opened his eyes. Looking around he was outside in the woods. He remember them. It was the same ones he was in the first time he learned to walk in dreams or more actually the world of dreams, his & others. He hoped the meant she was there as well. His eyes kept drifting to the sky in the distance. A menacing storm raged in the distance. "That shouldn't be here."

Looking in the direction of the storm he focused trying to thing of the clear night sky. Nothing though, a few moments it looked like it pulled back, retreating only to come back as strong as before. Luckily for him it was far enough away for it to not effect him. What was the cause of it though? Oh well he could only hope he would find Jade at 'their' spot. He looked around he knew the path should have been easy to spot. Did time cover it? No it couldn't have time has little meaning there, why couldn't he see it then? It was his own doubts, doubts about going back into something that had passed or doubt of what he would find? Maybe both.

He closed his eyes a moment to try to focus, the storm was breaking that focus but no amount of will would quite it. Slowly reopening his eyes he looked around, it was then that despite the noise of the distant storm that he heard the slightly closer sound of the water fall. He allowed his feet to lead him in the direction of it. "Please let her be there…please let her be ok." Breaking into the new clearing he was the waterfall as before emptying into the pool below, but no Jade. "Damn it…now what? Come on Steven think. Where else to look?"

Kneeling down he looks up at the sky, a sigh of desperation crosses his lips. "Why give me these gifts if I can't use them?…Why allow me to learn of these things if I can't use them? Why Torment me with a hopeless task?" Steven emits a scream that fills the air around him. After his own sound died out it was returned with that of some unknown growl. His head lowered more towards the direction of the sound…or the direction he thought is came from anyways. Slowly he stood being on his guard. "What am I scared of? Nothing can hurt me here if I don't want it…I control this place…Then again if that was true that storm wouldn't be here." He watched as he saw the bushes near by begin to move. Was it her maybe? No if so what was that growl? Well she did say one of her animals was a tiger. "COME ON OUT!"

The faint growl was heard again as a form of almost pure jet black fur emerged from the woods. Steven just watched it as it padded by him towards the water. It took a few sips of water before turning it's head towards Steven, it looked at him with almost glowing yellow eyes. Oddly Steven could almost feel as though it was looking at him as if to say 'Why you look so surprised to see me?' He tried not to laugh…The panther, one of his that Jade said he had connection to. He closed his eyes trying to think back, what was it she said the panther may allow him to do. Dream walk…ok check…stealth…well she claims that…track her walks….maybe that's it. His eyes snapped open looking back towards the water the panther sitting looking at him waiting.

"Ok…show me the way to Jade…to Rose." The Panther stood dipping his head before heading back into the forest. Steven followed but soon felt like he would loose the beast. After a few clear spots he had to stop. He lost sight of it…great now what. Shaking his head cursing himself…he has the aspects of these animals…he didn't physically need them there, it was his dream after all. He did notice it was heading in the direction of that storm…great. Closing his eyes again he focused where he wished to be. Before he opened his eyes he could feel the wind pick up greatly from where he was. Opening his eyes he was closer to the raging storm but still not close enough he felt. He tried to move closer, but as he moved closer it seemed to move farther away. "Damn now what…" He felt he was on the right path, but could not reach the next cross roads." He didn't want to but he knew for now he had to stop. Closing his eyes relaxing one last time.

Waking up he saw the sun already streaming into the room. Looking over he saw Waya & Sasha sitting by the door.  
>"How long have you been here for?" Steven asked as he sat up.<br>"About an hour I would guess. I did not wish to disturb you incase you where working on anything."  
>"Thank you. I was." Standing up he went to put some water on to heat. As he waited he walked over to Waya sitting near by. "I saw a strong storm in the distance but no matter how hard I tried I could not reach it…it got to a point that it looked like it was moving away from me so that I would not reach it…I have a bad feeling Ja…I mean Rose may be caught in that storm. What is it?"<p>

"First if you are comfortable calling Golanv Jade then go ahead I know who you mean, that child has so many names. Secondly that storm to a point may be her. If she is injured or her mind effected from the encounter , those turbulent lands may be her dreamscape at the moment. She is not around here though & we have yet to find out how far your abilities stretch. You may have been able to see it, but not enter it cause of the connection the two of you once shared & I guess to a point still do. You said there was two other places you were going to look for her?"

"Yes…the problem started in Massachusetts so I was debating that way & of course towards her home in Philadelphia."  
>"Well it is easy enough to swing into Massachusetts on the way down to Philadelphia."<br>"I was thinking the same thing Drive from here to there, spend the night, then continue down to her home."  
>"Ok safe travels to you Steven…I hope to hear good news."<br>"You & I both Waya." Standing Waya left to allow Steve to finish his time there to get this thoughts in order for the next part of his journey.

It was mid-day before Steven realized he lost complete track of time. He has a choice to make, stay there another night & head out early in the morning or head out now & not get in to Massachusetts after night fall. He didn't want to waste anymore time & he had not eaten all day as it was. Making sure the fire was doused he headed back towards his car. He hit the highway in the general direction making note to hit the first place he saw for some food.

Pulling off he got some food & drink for the road before he pulled off he pulled out his phone placing a call to Kevin.  
>"Hey big guy…yeah…nothing really yet…Went to see Waya first…no he hadn't seen her either…no not a total waste, I may have a clue of how to reach her. I need to figure out where she is though first…yeah the dreams…I'm out of practice. I think I may of 'felt' her there bout couldn't get to her. I'm on my was to Mass now, what part of it was she in?…Ok thanks it will at least give me a rough direction, thanks…I will, as soon as I know anything…yeah you too."<p>

Clicking off the phone he hopped back into the car & the map to remap his route. Sighing as he saw he has close to an 8 hour drive, damn almost as bad as driving to Philadelphia would have been, he never understood how that was possible. Oh well might as well get started. Starting the car he headed off. As time dragged on he did what ever he could to stay awake & focused. He didn't want to make any stops till he got into Mass if not West Newbury. Signs zoomed by while time dragged by, finally he saw the exit he was looking for. Pulling off on the shoulder he pulled out the map again looking for any near by motels…nothing fancy all he cared was that it was clean & with a bed. Ok maybe a shower would be nice too. Putting the map down seeing he wasn't too far from one he headed down the road praying for a vacancy sign. Pulling into the lot seeing he was in luck. Parking & hopping out he rushed for the office luckily catching the desk clerk as they were getting ready to close for the night. It took some fast talking on Steven's part to secure a room of the night…the clerk claiming it was an inconvenience as the log was already put away for the night. Steven didn't care the cost he was tired & had a feeling the clerk knew it.

Finally getting his room key he headed back to the car to get his bag & then go to his room. He wondered what was more of a welcome sight the bathroom or the bed…the bathroom won out for right now. A quick wash for now as he worried a full shower might wake him up, something he didn't want to do right now. Maybe in the morning. Changing into more comfortable clothing he laid down in bed allowing his eyes to slowly close.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks you rockangel01 for adding this story as a fav. Hope you continue to enjoy as well as everyone else. As norm please enjoy & review people.)**

*Dream*  
>The feeling he had was an incasing softness. It was a feeling that took a moment to place. He knew it was not the feeling of the motel bed, this was softer, richer…The dreamscape the night he was burned. Opening his eyes he looked around the bedchamber before sitting up in the over sized bed. How did this one come out? Hearing a faint rapping against a window in the room he turned his head to look at rain lightly falling against it. Looking around the rest of the room part of him hoped he would of seen Jade in that wenches dress. For some reason he smiled faintly at that memory remembering the feeling of her hand on his chest, the feeling of her when he embraced her that night…even the feeling of…the kiss….<em>No come on snap out of it.<em>

Getting up from the bed he headed for the window. Catching sight of himself in the mirror be saw himself in the white poet shirt slightly open with the black pants & boots. "Ok someone's mind has read too many romance novels. Well at least it is more then last time I was here." Reaching the window looking through it he could see the storm right outside. It wasn't too heavy but looked heavier in the distance. If Waya was right & the storm is a manifestation of Jade's troubled state perhaps that means he is getting closer. Turning he headed for the door as that was the only way to get to out.

Reaching the door her pulled on the handle but it wouldn't budge. "Great…hmm" Closing his eyes he focused on a key in his hand. Feeling it he opened his eyes to see a large iron key in his hand. He went to try it on the door only to not see a keyhole. "Ack you dummy should of thought of that. Hmmm…Jade?" Looking around at first not seeing or hearing anything. Then a faint wind where there was not one before flickered as a few of the candles that lit the room. "Jade? Jade you here?"

A faint wind blew around him, he could almost swear he heard a voice, was he imagining? "What?"  
>"Leave" it was very faint but it was there "Leave now"<br>"I can't"  
>"You must"<br>"I must see you…see you are ok…let me see you"  
>"Can't…not safe…must not come closer"<br>"I must, Jade I was given a task I allowed myself to forget about…I won't willingly fail at that task."  
>"Forget…leave now."<br>"No I will get to you."  
>"You Mustn't I will not see you harmed."<br>"You wouldn't harm me."  
>"No choice if you continue…Leave Now….WAKE!" The last word almost boomed in his ears. He then felt his head enter a fog with the rest of him. No matter how hard he fought it she still out powered him there. The dreamscape turned to that of darkness &amp; then normal sleep.<p>

Waking up an almost growl of frustration, added to when he looked at the clock barely reading five in the morning. Getting from the bed he stripped down to step into the shower. Adjusting the water nice & warm her allowed it to wash over him as he thought. He knew it was her, but why did she kick him out? She said about him getting harmed if he stayed, how? How did he guess she meant herself? She even confirmed it when she told him she had no choice in the matter. He knows she kicked him out for his own protection or so she claimed. What was going on? He refused to leave her if she was in danger. He don't even know how long he allowed the water to wash over him before he actually started to get cleaned. The water did feel good as if washing at least some of the stress with it down the drain.

Shutting the water off he stepped out wrapping the towel around him. A second one towel drying his hair. Walking back into the room he got dressed & combed out his hair. Figuring he might as well get an early start on this leg of the trip as he can't sleep anyways. He packed his bag, threw it in the car, dropped the key in the drop box & headed off. Stopping at a small dinner for a quick meal before heading out on the highway again.

Walking inside he took a seat at the counter. The waitress coming over he orders a coffee, two eggs with toast. His head down most of the time waiting not even noticing the few other patrons talking around him. The food showing up he takes a few bite & sips but then sort of just pushes the eggs around the plate.  
>"Something wrong with um?"<br>"Wh…oh no they're fine thank you."  
>"Sure thin. What troubles you then?"<br>"It's ok don't worry bout it."  
>"K if you sure."<br>As the waitress turns away Steven finishes his meal the best he can paying the bill with a big tip he walks out. Hopping into the car he heads for the nearest highway.


	9. Chapter 9

He pulled into Philadelphia late in the morning. Sadly he knew most hotels didn't do check ins till later in the day. He had to think of what he was going to do till then. Well he guessed at least head for her part of the city. Maybe scout a few places near there to stay. Rolling down Route one man he was trying to remember when he was up that way last…then he remembered. It was when he was on injury after the double team of Vader & Rude. She was just starting her training at the ECW arena as a rigger even though it seemed she was a natural. He remembered to how comfortable he felt around her despite their difference of age it was odd but nice. He remembered that day he was still pretty badly banged up but she almost made him forget about how bad he felt. She showed true concern for him. It was nice.

Reaching the turn for the street he headed down. Looking over the numbers hoping he could remember which one it was. He parked then thought did she still live there? Did they still live there? Reaching through his bag he retrieved his cell phone. He began scanning through his phone book pretty sure he still should of had the numbers. Finding the first one he dialed it but got a disconnected message damn. Going back to looking he found the second number & dialed. It was ringing so he waited. Finally there was an answer with a woman's voice.  
>"Hello Ms Lindsey?…This is Steven I don't know if you remember me…I heard about Jade &amp; came to see if I could be of any help…" He paused when she asked him what about Jade…she didn't know yet. That made it awkward. "Something happened it is not right for me to mention over the phone . I thought you already knew. Please I am already in Philly. Are you still living at the same house?…mind I ask the number again I am right near there?…thank you I am actually on the block I will be right up…" Hanging up as part of him couldn't get off fast enough, why did he have to say what he did, why did he assume they knew? Getting out of the car he walked up the block to the right house. Walking up he knocked the door opening soon after.<br>"Please come on in." He nodded walking in. Mrs. Lindsey lead him into the living room where they both sat. "Sorry to cut to the point, but what happened to my girl?"

Steven looked down a bit a faint sigh to his tone. "Sorry I don't know much except she has been missing a little over a week now." He looked up enough to see the shocked look on her face. He stood up walking over to her a comforting hand on her shoulder as she looked like she was about to pass out. "Ma'am you ok?" Yeah dumb question he knew but wasn't sure what else to say. She slowly turned her head to look up at him.  
>"I think I will be…just a shock. I don't know why." Lowering her head back down "She always seems to get in some sort of trouble…helping someone out my guess."<br>"That is what I heard…someone that her friend Krys was seeing."  
>"Krys knew about her missing?"<br>"That is what I heard."  
>"I see, he dad should be home soon…please you might as well wait till he gets here so you do not need to repeat yourself."<br>"As you wish…should I come back?"  
>"No please…stay…it was a shock is all…where are you staying?"<br>"I haven't found a place yet."  
>"Well then there no point you taking off with no where to go, most hotels wouldn't find you a room for a few hours anyways."<br>"I wouldn't want to impose."  
>"Nonsense I insist."<br>"Very well."  
>"Good."<br>They talked for a few hours he couldn't fully recall what except that they tried to stay away from the true reason he was there.

The door opened & they both stood when Mr. Lindsey came home from work. He got a hug & kiss from his wife & a hand shake from Steven. He then looked him squarely in the face.  
>"Where is she?"<br>"We don't know yet sir."  
>Jade's dad faintly bowed his head. "How long?"<br>"From what I was told a little more then a week at this point."  
>"Wasn't she suppose to be at home recovering?"<br>"That I don't know about, we are no longer working together."  
>"I know, so how did you hear about it, or was it a feeling?"<br>"I received work from Kevin, I am between positions at the moment so he knew I would have time to try to help find her. Before you ask he found out from Krys after Bischoff asked her when she saw Jade last. I wasn't given much more info then that except it had something to do with someone Krys was seeing."  
>"I see…I'll be right back." Turning he headed into the bedroom.<p>

First order of business was to make a few phone calls the first was Krys' cell phone to find out why she didn't contact them. He tried the best he could to keep his temper as yelling at the girl would serve no purpose at all in this matter. Getting off with her his next call was to Titan sports to find out from personal or security or who ever was reasonable as to why they as her family was never alerted or even asked if they knew where she was. He then got changed before turning to the living room & sitting.  
>"Find out what you wanted to Hun?" Ms. Lindsey asked.<br>"NO…" He sighs "I talked to Krys & Titan sports neither one knows anything yet. Wander if Waya has any clues."  
>"No sir he doesn't I spoke to him about 2 days ago. It was one of my first stops after I left home."<p>

"I see…well we could go over to her place & check it out."  
>"I don't know how wise that is."<br>"Why is that Steven?"  
>"Well I don't know if your daughter ever explained some of the 'gifts' as she calls them I seem to possess."<br>"No not really although I suspected it."  
>"Well one of them is the ability of dreams. It is not as strong as Jade's sir but even from New York I think I may of seen hers though not able to fully enter it. It got stronger when I was in Massachusetts. There I was almost in it but not able to interact aside from hearing her voice &amp; responding to it. It was hidden in a swirl of wind. She was warning me to leave. Something about not wanting to hurt me. That is something I know she would never deliberately do to me at least as far as I know. Plus if she wanted to why would she of warned me in the dream?"<br>"And you weren't going to leave her like that?"  
>"Not if I can help it."<br>"So you want to try to reach her in the dream again before we check out her place?"  
>"Yes sir."<br>"I understand…though I don't like it, I guess one more day would not harm more then it already has."  
>"I understand I would feel the same way in your position. I just figured since I can already to a point reach her that way If she is near here perhaps I can reach her better then I did last time."<p>

"That does make sense, but if you been doing this for the last few days strait you need to relax. It can be a strain, more so if it was not a restful walk, which from the sound if it they had not been."  
>"Well then I should go find a room somewhere."<br>"You don't have a place yet?"  
>"No sir."<br>"Then stay here."  
>"What?"<br>"Stay here…it may be helpful in a way…you can use Jade's old room."  
>"You sure sir?"<br>"Yes…you being in surroundings of her things may help provide a boost of some kind."  
>"Thank you sir."<br>"Of course, now that settled go get what ever you have with you while I help with dinner."  
>Steven nodded as he stood up. It felt odd but he was not going to argue with a home cooked meal &amp; nice bed. Heading out to his car he grabbed his bag &amp; relocked up before heading back inside.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**(thank you OscarMerrinoz96 for faving this twisted tale, Enjoy everyone & please review)**

Getting back in he set his bag in the living room for now & walked into the kitchen to see if he could be of any help.  
>"No, thanks anyways Steven…you can just take your bag to Jade's room. It's right up the steps &amp; strait back."<br>"Ok thanks again." Turning he headed to get his bag & then up to the room. It was a small single family home. He knew the kind of money or a clue anyways of the kind of money Jade was making at that point. Part of him wondered why they never moved, but on the other hand glad they didn't.

Reaching the back bedroom he pushed the door open. A faint smile crossed his lips as he looked around. Walking in he placed his bag off to the side wondering when the last time anything was changed in it. The walls…what he could see anyways were black base coat with multi colored splashes & specks with hint of silver here & there. Quite a few of the walls were covered with old wrestling photos. Not posters per say more so just clippings from different magazines. He just spent some time looking over the different images. They were even separated to a point. You know WWF at one area, WCW another even a few indy guys thrown in. There was even a smaller wall that seemed to be almost like a rouges gallery. You know grouping of all 'bad' guys. Well he guessed at least back when she put them up there. The smallest wall in the room was the one right at the head of the bed. A part of him chuckled looking at the images there. He wondered how deliberate they were. He almost felt a faint embarrassment as he notice two images that covered that wall more then anyone else. Himself & The Undertaker. That also gave him a clue of how old those photos were since all the ones of him were back when he had the blonde hair & surfer image. The Undertaker ones were of his early personas. There were a few others up there was well, Bret Hart, British Bulldog, oddly a few of HBK. He thought she hated him.

Turning he sat on the bed it felt odd being there, but maybe they were right. He could almost picture her there already. Looking towards the door what caught his eye was a large square that was open on the wall still showing the paint the only other part like that was in a large alcove she had used for her 'office' before she moved out. He notice at the top of the square in a cover was a large tear showing the wall that was under the paint.  
>"That was back before she realized how staged that work could be." He almost jumped looking at the door with her father standing there. "You were wondering about the blank spot?"<br>"Well kind of, it does look a little out of place."  
>Jade's father nods. "Well you know she can have a bit of a temper."<br>"Well yes."  
>"Back when she wanted to believe wrestling was real she had a poster up there. I guess you can say one of the few if not only one she owned. He was one of her favorites at the time until they made him turn heel. Right after that happened…&amp; I mean right after as in as soon as the show ended she came up here &amp; grabbed the corner of the poster &amp; ripped it right down. That's why there is also a tear in the wall. We guessed the poster was really attached there so the wall paper under the paint just gave way with the poster."<p>

"Mind if I ask who?"  
>"Tatanka."<br>"What Chavis?"  
>"I think that's his last name yes."<br>"Last time I saw him I was with her & they seemed like good friends."  
>"Yes he was at a few of the Pow-Wows we worked with. That was after that incident. Before you asked we never covered it as a reminder to her about her temper."<br>"I see."  
>"Come on dinner should be about ready."<br>"Sounds good." Steven stood up & both headed down stairs for dinner.

After dinner was done Steven returned to the room to think of what he would do once he tried to reach Jade again. Jade's father also headed upstairs but into the middle bedroom that was now more of a ceremonial room & library for the occult arts. On a table he places various candles & inscents. Walking over to a cauldron shaped piece on a shelf he reached over flipping a switch turning on a small fan & light that blew fabric to mimic flames.

A deep sigh as he lowered his head. "Dear Lady Brigit. Healer & protector or children. I know my path wandered from you, but to my knowledge my child's has not. Please help her be found from where ever she may be lost. Bring her back to you & to us. I ask you this not as a follower, but as that of a father. Watch over my child where ever she may be."

Lifting his head he then walked over by the door where statue on a pedestal stood of Bastet His head bowed again as he lit a candle that rested on the base. A chant of some kind passed his lips before he lifted his head again walking back to the table lit the inscents he placed out before then turned walking from the room.

Steven looking around the room including in the back area Jade used to use as an office. He couldn't believe if by what her father said was true the room more or less was unchanged in eight years. A necklace on the wall caught his eyes. It was nothing fancy, a round pendent, silver tone in appearance with an etching of a woman's face. He lifted it off the nail it was hooked on. It felt almost warm to him, but not in a temperature way. It was warm as if comforting to him in some odd way. Walking back to the bed he sat down turning the pendent over in his hands to study it. Something in him told him to keep it by him that night.

Thinking sleep was a good idea he got up shutting the door & getting changed for bed. Changing into Pajama pants he pulled the top sheet back. Laying down it wasn't the most comfortable of bed, but it was nice to him. He was used to larger beds then the twin that was there but it didn't matter any to him. Reaching over before cutting the bedside light he grabbed the necklace again looking at it…on instinct he slipped the black cord around his neck part of him hoping she wouldn't mind if she found out. Cutting the light he laid his head down closing his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

The comforting feeling of the bed was replaced by that of cold ground. Cold wet ground. Getting wetter with him along with it. Opening his eyes he then had to shield them from the down pour of rain. Standing up he took the scene in around him. Woods somewhere now in the storm itself. It was hard to see through the rain but knew he had to find some sort of shelter. Why was it he fought so hard to get to it now wished anything to be out of it. The hard drops felt like needles pricking at his skin. He moved his way through the forest exactly where he was heading he didn't know. It never failed him before & hopefully not now. Then again all those times before she wanted to be found…this time it seems she was doing what ever she could to keep him away.  
>He didn't even know how long he was walking till he realized he was approaching a mountain, the rain mixed with the darkness he didn't even realize it till he was almost right at it. "Great now where…don't tell me I need to climb this thing?" Looking around hoping for some sign he then saw it. The yellow eyes of the panther looking at him. Moving towards it he saw them vanish as first it seemed thin air &amp; sadly there that was possible. He looked closely where the panther was &amp; searched around some bushes that were growing near the base. It was then that he found the opening to a cave. At least he could get out of the rain for now. Walking inside he carefully walked in deeper.<br>He knew in real life there could have been who know what already living in there but at this point he really didn't care. He just wanted shelter from the storm. Walking deeper he reached a cavern. Strange phosphoric stalactites hung from the ceiling giving it a strange glow. Looking around he saw there were other paths out of that area but who knew where they lead. Part of him thought to wait, dry off then brave the storm to look for Jade. The other part said to explore, check the paths. Who was to say she wasn't also in there somewhere.  
>"Jade?" His voice echoed off the walls. He closed his eyes as he felt something but what. "Jade I know you're near. Lead me to you."<br>"No…Steven…leave now…please." Her voice echoed around him as well it was faint, weak, pained.  
>"I am here to help."<br>"No…too dangerous…please go." He tried to focus on which path she may have been down. Opening his eyes he looked the air began to feel a little thick. Trusting his instincts he just picked a path & started walking. "No Turn back…Please….beg you…turn back." That told him he was on the right path.

As he got closer he felt a breeze blowing by him. Not enough to deter him just enough to remove the staleness to the air around him. He also saw a glow ahead of him slowly getting brighter. It was only when he got to the opening of the next cavern that he saw the light was caused by candles place around the area. In the ceiling was a large opening to the night sky allowing the rain to pour inward to a pool of water in the center. In a far corner he saw a form laid out on a pallet of leaves & sticks  
>"JADE!" The form stirred faintly lifting her head. She was pale but also bruised. Looking towards him though her eyes could not show it her face did. A look of fear. He started to move towards her.<br>"NO Turn Back…Don't step closer." He stopped looking around. He was so close he was not going to leave her now. Was there some sort of trap he didn't see.  
>"What it is?"<br>"You get closer you will get hurt, I have no control over it…please."  
>"Control over what?"<br>"Him."  
>"Him?"<br>"Ple…ACK." A wave of pain hitting her a hand moved to her chest to was then in the faint light Steven could see that darker bruises almost like wounds that were on her chest.

"JADE!" He didn't care at this point as he rushed over to where she was. Before he could even reach the halfway point the felt a brief wave of dizziness. He pushed himself forward.  
>"Turn back please Steven…please." He kept trying to shake the feeling getting closer he could see a rope tied around at least one of her ankles preventing her from moving. Getting close enough to almost touch her he kneeled to look at her. Her eyes full of fear &amp; sadness, her rich…Brown…eyes…but in the dream realm they were dark before. Why were they different now?<p>

"You stubborn fool…I am Sorry." She lowered her head closing her eyes as she knew she had no control over what was to happen next.  
>"Sorry for what…no tell me once I get you freed." He reached to undo the rope if he could, but before he fingers could even feel the knots he felt something grab him from behind. He tried to struggle against it. It seemed the harder he struggles the tighter it held on to him. He also began to get that dizzy feeling again. It was then that he placed it…the feeling of his energy being taken from him…it was feeding off the energy he expended to fight it only making it stronger.<br>"Please…don't…Don't kill him…" He felt himself tossed off to the side hitting hard rock. The last view he saw was a faint glimpse of a form of all black…had he ran into the true Shadow? His eyes then closed as he slipped into darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

He was in a cold darkness. He couldn't see he couldn't move. Was he dead? No…he couldn't picture death as so empty. _~she still needs you~ _A woman's voice he did not recognize filled his head._  
>~Who's there~<br>~She still needs you…you will find the way~ _  
>Then within the cold darkness he started to feel a faint warmth. It was radiating from him…well more so something he had on. The Pendent was the source of the warmth, Not enough to burn to hurt him, but enough to shield the coldness. A faint glow also began to form around him. He knew why it was so dark there. He was in a void of sorts. He could begin to feel the ability to move, but there was nothing for him to move against. He tried to move but had no way to tell if he was getting anywhere &amp; if he was, was it in the right direction? No clue how long it was till he saw a light forming in the distance. Focusing his movements he could tell he was getting closer &amp; the light grew to the point the had to shield his eyes just hoping this wasn't the 'light' that many near death experiences talk about. He wasn't ready to meet his lord yet.<p>

The light filled his view fully but then a new sensation of pain. He felt his body jerk, then he was laying on something. His vision cleared to show Krys standing there along with Jade's dad. Krys was standing closer her hand on his chest but she slowly backed up looking a little shaken. Jade's dad whispered something to Krys who lightly nodded walking from the room.

"What happened?"  
>"We were going to ask you the same thing Steven. I must admit you had us a little worried. You where out nearly the whole day. You had an ordeal from the sound of what Krys said she felt. Did you have any luck contacting Jade?" The last line sounding hopeful.<br>"Yeah I did…but…well there is a problem." Steven slowly began to move but he felt stiff and weak. Holding his head Jade's dad urged Steven to take it easy. "Something was in her mind with her. It attacked me. I thought the dream realm couldn't effect reality?"  
>"It depends of how it is trying to effect it, how strong the one doing it is &amp; if there is a conection there."<br>"It was draining my energy."  
>"That could do it. You figure in the dreams thought it feels physical you are more of less your spirit, or soul. A being of energy. So if it was feeding off energy…"<br>"It was feeding from my soul?"  
>"More or less. What it look like?"<br>"I am not fully sure. I think I saw it right before I blacked out, but I had to be mistaken."  
>"Well what you think it was…it may give us an idea of what to do next."<br>"Ok…" He slowly sat up doing better that time. "It looked like Shadow…but a real one. Dark gray almost black head to toe but Solid."  
>"Did you notice it's eyes?"<p>

Steven blinked as her dad said it so nonchalantly as though he expected him to say that…but then he had to think. Did he see any? "I don't believe so it was so fast."  
>"Good then it doesn't have full control yet."<br>"Yes, if it did…Well she begged for it not to kill me."  
>"You were not mistaken in what you saw if I am correct. The fight she had with the demons must of somehow, how do I word this…split her spirit."<br>"Demons?"  
>"You really were not told much were you?"<br>"I guess not."  
>"The problem Jade went to checkout in Massachusetts was that John was possessed &amp; found out there was a demon gateway open there. Well she went to close it &amp; seems she got in over her head. She succeeded we just don't know at what cost yet. Maybe what ever she fought tried to change her. It may of succeeded to a point hence the second form you found."<br>"Why would she still be knocked out though?"  
>"She may be doing it on purpose. When Jade performs as Shadow she almost is like another being. If that fight somehow separated the two she maybe worried that if she wakes up it may try separating itself from her."<br>"Which would weaken her."  
>"If I know my daughter as I do that is a minor point…it is more the havoc that type of creature could cause."<br>Steven sighed lowering his head "I don't wish to think of Jade in any way as some sort of creature."  
>"I know, but there is little other way to explain it. You were already taught by Jade that there are things not of this reality or world as some would say…or even things in it that are not purely human."<br>Steven offered a faint nod "Like Ian"  
>"A good example yes. To a point Jade also fits under the category of the can't fully be explained by standard logic."<p>

Steven nods understanding even if he didn't want to. "Ok so what do we do about this current situation. It is already going on a week and a half roughly since she entered that state. Few would of even lasted a few days like that alone a week."  
>"We must find a way to get close enough to her to purge the added darkness from her. Now we can't purge all of it…no one is completely good. We just need to do enough to get her back in balance with herself. Find some way to allow herself to become one again in her mind."<p>

Krys walked back in leaning by the door "So you two have any clue yet what's doing on?" She was filled in on all the details so far thinking. "Well he was attacked while in the dream realm, but only after he actually could get close to her."  
>"Correct."<br>"I believe I was attacked in a way when I got close to her in the grave yard I could actually see her. Rephrase almost touch her then a shortness of breath….almost like something had my be my throat."  
>Jade's dad offered a sigh "Then it seems it already has some ability in this world already even with her knocked out."<br>"Maybe it is limited to her immediate area?"  
>"Quite possible, that may be why she is keeping herself as she is so that it can't separate itself anymore."<br>"Ok so how do we rejoin the two?"

"That is the trick. If there is a demonic energy throwing her off balance we need to get close enough to block or drain it."  
>"How do we do either?"<br>Her dad looked at Krys "Did she give you one of the daggers she got a hold of?"  
>"Yes how did you know?"<br>"Let just say I am good friends with one of the shop owners & contacted me wondering what she would of needed with banishing blades. If you have one we may need it for part of the plan I have in mind. Where is the other?"

"Last I saw it was still in Massachusetts. It was next to Jade when she was passed out in the graveyard. It looked like it burned her hand."  
>"That is actually a good sign for us."<br>"How?"  
>"If someone can get close enough to her to touch the blade to the marks you saw on her chest…it may be the boost she needs to heal the rest."<br>"I can't believe you suggest someone stab her in the chest…five time at that!"  
>"Not stab…touch…actually maybe scratch…a minor cut. Let me do some checking for sure."<br>"Ok but if anyone gets too close to the body they will begin to be drained."  
>Steven then spoke up "How many people do you think could be affected at once?"<br>"I don't know, in the ring energy is drawn from the air a little from everyone that is putting energy cheering or even booing."  
>"Maybe if we came from two directions?"<br>"What you mean?"  
>"If we time it that you can get to her body here I can get to her in the dreams? If I can some how distract her mind…it's mind…maybe it won't be able to effect you in reality, maybe it won't even notice at first?"<br>"It is a chance."  
>"Ok how about you both get something to eat why I check more into this plan. You will need your strength."<br>Steven nodded he hated waiting, but did know it was best in this case. Shooing Krys & Jade's dad out so that he may get changed to go out.


	13. Chapter 13

While touring the city he just could not enjoy himself so he turned around heading back for Jade's parents place. He knocked & waited as someone came to the door.  
>The door opened &amp; he walked in heading for the dining room. Her dad was sitting at the table milling over a few books. He waited before saying anything so not to ruin his train of thought.<br>"You can sit Steven."  
>"Any luck yet?" He slid out a chair to sit.<br>"Well Krys is out for the day I already filled her in on the plan. She will be heading for Jade's place after night fall. She is to call before she enters, at that time you will do what you need to do to renter the dream realm, hopefully close to Jade again. At that time your main task will be to just keep the Shadow busy while Krys does what she needs to do."

"And how exactly am I to do that or know once Krys has done what she is suppose to? What if it can effect us both?"  
>"Hopefully you will know once she is successive. There is one more thing I will want you to have when you go to sleep."<br>"What is that?"  
>"You told me somehow Brigit's pendent traveled with you?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Well I want you to take that again &amp; also hold this." he takes a dagger type blade that was resting on one of the book &amp; slides it towards Steven who just looks down on it."<br>"What's this?" Already having a clue  
>"It is a blade sort of like the one Krys has with her. Maybe not as strong which is a good thing. It is only for defense…we don't want to kill the Shadow form…just stop it from trying to do it to you first."<br>Steven sighed as he nodded his head picking the blade up.

Diner was prepared early that night to give time afterwards for Steven to get his thoughts in order before he had to begin. After eating he retired to the room & awaited for word that Krys was ready. It was about an hour when the call came. Steven informed Krys to wait about 5 minutes before heading in. Getting off the phone he placed the necklace around his neck as he had before & also lightly holding onto the blade as he laid back closing his eyes.

_*Dream*_

This time when he entered he was already in the cave. The storm raged on the outside, it has grown since he was here last. He could tell as some of the glowing stalactites had falling from the ceiling shattering on the ground below. He moved forward into the cave doing his best not to make a sound. The essence of the dagger 'felt' in his hand, he carefully placed it into the waist of the pants he was wearing to hide his possession of it. Reaching the opening to the next cave he stopped looking around.  
><em>Ok where is it? I don't want to walk into there blind. <em>  
>He saw Jade laying on the ground still <em>hmmmm if I take the blade maybe I could cut the rope. <em>He began to move into the room then stopped as he looked. That part had changed, the rope was no longer there. Why would she still be here like that if she was free. His movement caused her to move faintly.  
>"Who there?" her voice weak strained slowly she sat up. Shielding her eyes from the light. "Steven?"<br>He nodded. "Where is it?"  
>"Don't know"<p>

_Damn does that mean it went after Krys. _"Ok we got to work quick. How is it keeping you?"  
>"Using my energy to keep itself going." He nodded moving closer.<br>"Ok just relax there might be away to weaken the dark connection it started…do you trust me?"  
>"Of course I do….but I can't loose him."<br>"No we only need to fix what was done…then the balance should be back." He knelt by her just about to reach for the blade to trace the marks as Jade's dad informed him Krys would be doing in the real world. He figured if it was done both places it would only protect her that much more…or at least get the things attention to get it way from Krys.

Before he had a chance to pull the blade he heard a muffled scream from another part of the cave away from his line of sight. "What was that?"  
>"Nothing please hurry. Maybe it is coming back?"<br>_No something is not right here _"Let me quickly check."  
>"No there is no time." Another muffled sound came from the same area of the cave. He was sure it was a scream that time for sure. He went to try to stand to check it out but Jade's hand quickly grabbed his. He turned to look back at her.<br>"I'll be right back"  
>"NO" His eyes widened faintly when it hit him. Damn it he fought the best he could to try to pull free of the cold iron like grip. She stood with him.<br>"RELISE ME FIEND!"  
>A cold laugh passed her lips the color stripping from the skin, the facial feature blurring &amp; melding into a solid form. A third scream from in the cave caused him to try to fight again. The form of pure darkness holding him tight he tried hard to fight the feeling of life being drawn from him. What to do?…The blade?… <em>Sorry Jade<em> He reached with his free hand pulling the blade loose & just swung . The blade hit right across it's arm. This deep unearthly growl emitted from it as it let him go backing off slightly.  
>"You will not get to her." Damn that voice…the way it could freeze to the bone. He slowly backed up &amp; every time it headed for him he would take a swipe at it. After the first blow it was careful not to let it happen again. Steven heard a few more screams from Jade…What was going on over there? He turned to try to get to her only to get his arms pins against his body in almost a reverse bear hug. Steven struggled the best he could. The problem the more he fought the stronger it would just get. Maneuvering his hand he managed to get it up enough the scrap the blade against it's arm again. It hissed &amp; tried to squeeze him tighter. Moving the blade a second time this time actually stabbed it through the side of the arm. That time it let go almost yanking the blade with it still embedded into it's arm.<p>

Steven rushed forward towards the sound again as it was busy with it's own pain. He found Jade tied & gagged behind one of the Stalagmites. He could see the 5 'wounds' along with the now 5 scratches. The wounds were turning redder from the infection they caused . Crouching he began to take the gag off of her just in time to hear her warn him to move. She rolled left & he rolled right to miss the swing of Shadow behind him. The swing scratched across Jade's arm, It turned it's focus towards Steven so fast to even notice it's attack frayed some of the cord holding Jade's arm. Biting her lip to muffle the scream of pain forming in her as the sixth & last part of the mark was formed in the real world over her chest. Closing her eyes as she felt a warmth wash over her body. She can't believe it took her that long to figure out what was going on. She thought it was the darkness attacking for Steven's returning.

She began to struggle with the ropes, but most of her strength was with the thing now fighting Steven. She had to stop it soon…some how as she knew in time it could catch him. Well there was one thing no longer held. Closing her eyes she opened her mouth beginning a chant that filled the room. After a few moments Shadow froze a wail leaving it's mouth . The sound so full of pain Steven ducked behind some stones covering his ears the best he could. The two sound almost competing with each other. Jade's harmonious & alluring, The Shadows painful & full of sorrow. Getting to a point where Steven felt he could uncover his ears Jade's Chant still filled the air as Shadows was not as strong. Walking into view He saw the Shadow was lowered to one knee. An energy filled the air. Slowly Jade's song also faded from the air. Fighting with her bonds again this time snapping the ones on her arms she untied the ones on her legs. Standing on shaky legs she made her way into view. As she walked her outfit changed into that of dark buckskin her hair done in a braid down her back tied with a buckskin thong. Walking slowly towards Shadow a hand touched it's shoulder.  
>Her voice a soft whisper that barely hung to the air. "We are both free….return to your home." It slowly stood up facing her, then bowing it's head. Stepping forward Steven feared seeing it raise the Dagger he just now spotted in it's hand. He though it couldn't handle it when it was ruled by darkness. The dagger stayed by Shadows side as it moved forward Jade's arms raised open to her side her head tilted faintly back. Shadows moved closer to the point they would of touched. Steven watched as the Shadow began to almost meld into Jade's Body.<p>

It was then that Steven noticed the raging storm outside had quieted down into barely a drizzle. A cringe of pain heard as he focused back on Jade who was now lowered to a knee herself. He moved towards her to slowly help her up.  
>"Dang you're a good shot."<br>"Sorry."  
>"I understand…they will heal."<br>"Will you be ok now?"  
>"Yes…thanks…Catch you on the outside some time."<br>"Sooner then you may think."  
>"What that supost to mean?"<br>"You'll see."  
>"Oh? Thank you any ways…I know we hardly talked or seen each other for a few years, you didn't need to come after me."<br>"Yes I did…I haven't kept my promise like I should of."  
>"You have a life Steven, a life that doesn't need to have me in it."<br>"We will see about that." Before she knew what hit her he had a hold on her placing a deep kiss on her lips before turning to walk away. "Catch you on the outside." He then vanished from sight.  
>"Dang him." She then focused vanishing from sight as well.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Jade sat up almost starling Krys who quickly got into a defensive Pose.  
>"Relax it's me." Jade told her<br>"You sure?"  
>"You not knocked out are you?"<br>"Um….no."  
>"Well then…" She got up from where she was walking into her bedroom to change. "Where is he?"<br>"Who?"  
>"Steven."<br>"Oh…Your parents place."  
>"I see…that explains it."<br>"Explains what?"  
>"When he said I would see him sooner then I thought…means he is either on his way here or waiting for me there." Walking to her dresser she opens a small box removing a silver jar that held an ointment of sorts in it. Opening it she smoothed it over the scratches that formed a pentagram on her chest. The marks from the demon already faded.<p>

"So you sure you ok now?"  
>"Yeah…how long was it?"<br>"Almost 2 weeks."  
>"Shit I was suppose to…"<br>"See Titan's doctors a week ago."  
>"Yeah &amp; stop cutting me off."<br>"Yeah that was when I found out you were still 'missing' Eric asked me when I talked to you last. They still don't know the story."  
>"Good we will come up with something."<br>"Yeah not like we can exactly tell them the truth."  
>"Exactly."<br>There is a knock on the door.  
>"I'll get it." Krys walked out of the room shutting the door behind her. Checking it she opened it a faint smile. "She was expecting you.<br>"Where is she?"  
>"In her room getting changed."<br>"I see."  
>"Wait here." She walked towards the door just as it opened.<p>

"Good I finally feel normal again…what ever that means."  
>Steven walked over giving her a big hug. Then looked at her, he knew something was different but didn't know what.<br>"It's the contacts Steven."  
>"oh…pretty."<br>"Thanks, they more to fix what Ian did."  
>"Sorry bout that."<br>"Cut that out…I knew the risk when I had the match. Least I still could wrestle after that."  
>"But for Vince?"<br>"Not like there are many other options at the moment."  
>"True…well you still look good Hun."<br>"Hey you aren't too shabby your self."  
>"Ok enough you two."<br>"Sorry Krys…thanks girl."  
>"Hey any time…you got in this mess helping me."<br>"True…I just hope it is all over now…how is John anyways?"  
>"He seems fine now."<br>"Good."

*END*

(OK Do I really have interest from people to keep posting stories based on "Jade"Rose/Shadow or should i just focus on the other OC's for now?)


End file.
